The samples are polymers synthesized by a purified glucosyltransferase. They were methylated by the method of Hakomori followed by combined GC/MS analysis. The samples were dissolved in DMSO, followed by an addition of potassium dimethylsulfinyl anion. After 18 h, excess methyl iodide was added. The samples were stirred overnight, the methyl iodide was evaporated, and the permethylated samples were purified using a SepPak C19 reversed-phase cartridge. The permethylated samples were then hydrolyzed using 2 M trifluoroacetic acid. Glycosyl residues were reduced and then acetylated. GC/MS analysis was performed using a Hewlett Packard 5890 GC using a Supelco 2330 fused silica capillary column coupled to a 5970 MSD. The results showed the total ion chromatogram for the sample and the mass spectrum of the individual carbohydrate peaks.